Llid
Llid is the physical and mental manifestation of Ynni's dark side. A polar opposite of Ynni, Llid is fond of violence and death, self-centered, psychopathic, and evil. Ynni has made great efforts to keep Llid's darkness under control and unseen, although Llid continues to wrestle against Ynni and sometimes manages to surface. History 'Early History' Not much is known of Llid's early history. It is unknown if Llid was born the same time as Ynni, or manifested herself sometime later. All that is known is that presumably, Ynni has been fighting for control over her body most if not all her life. 'First adventures' Ynni managed to keep Llid under the hood through her first few missions with the adventure group. However, the continuous conflict ate away at her resistance, allowing bits of Llid's power to slip through the cracks. It got to the point that Ynni was unsure she could maintain control, and so she secured herself a home away from civilization to keep her friends safe. 'Llid's reveal' After Ynni's abscence drew the group to worry, Marquis-B589 searched for her to see what was up. Finding her quite vulnerable, Marq was warned to flee immediately as Llid's personality grew too strong for Ynni to hold back. Marq witnessed the following transformation, and was soon forced to defend himself as Llid gleefully desired his blood. After an extensive fight, Marq's prowess weakened Llid enough that Ynni's personality was able to wrestle control back to her normal self, and transformed back into her natural form. 'Other adventures' Since then, Llid has had a few other manifestations, undergoing transformations whenever Ynni grew weak due to death, violence, and rage. Personality Llid is the personality made from Ynni's Dissociative personality disorder, and can be seen as the mirror opposite of Ynni. Whereas Ynni is kind, compassionate, and grows stronger with positive emotions, Llid is destructive, heartless, and gains power from negative emotions. She demonstrates a sort of psychopathic insanity and is rather unstable, cherishing the slightest hint of pain, sadness, or anger. Llid harbors no special attachments towards anything beyond perhaps the concept of pain and death itself, having no companions, friends, or allies. She demonstrates a strange degree of playfulness with her enemies, seeing them as her toys instead of victims, and relishes any opportunity she can get to torture someone. Powers/Abilities 'Skills' Llid has a few useful skills in combat occasions. Opposite of Ynni, Llid prefers close-quarters fighting, and is most apt with a pair of daggers that she generates in her hands using her magic. However, she is almost as skillful in their use as any other melee weapon, but usually generates a pair of them to dual-wield, such as a pair of shortswords, claws, razor-tipped shields, whips, serrated edges or needle-thin pins. 'Magic' Like Ynni, Llid manifests various magical abilities. Hers is mostly psychic in nature as well, able to generate geometric shapes from the power of her mind. Unlike Ynni, Llid's manifestations are typically dark and gruesome-looking, often incorporating multiple pieces meant to kill her victims or maim them painfully while keeping them alive. Most of her manifestations take on a dark grey or black color, though sometimes appears red, and can even take on a liquid-like shape similar to blood. Llid is able to affect pre-existing wounds on a target, forcing the mind to focus on nothing but the pain in their body. She has grown to be able to also physically affect the wound, ripping it open further for increased agony or tearing up an injury that has mostly healed back into its ruined state. Category:Evil Category:Personalities Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unstable Category:Berserk Mode User Category:Female Category:Magical Girl Category:Danno's Characters